explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Kir'Shara
In The Syrrannites In the Vulcan vs. Andoria '' |image= |series= |production=40358-085 (409) |producer(s)= |story= |script= Mike Sussman |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0572222 |guests=Robert Foxworth as Administrator V'Las, Jeffrey Combs as Commander Shran, John Ru'binstein as Minister Kuvak, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Michael Reilly Burke as Koss, Kara Zediker as T'Pau, Todd Stashwick as Talok and Jack Donner as Vulcan Priest |previous_production=Awakening |next_production=Daedalus |episode=ENT S04E09 |airdate=3 December 2004 |previous_release=Awakening |next_release=Daedalus |story_date(s)=(2154) |previous_story=Awakening |next_story=Daedalus }} =Summary= Enterprise heads to Andoria after Ambassador Soval informs them that the Vulcans believe they have been developing Xindi weapon technology. Soval guides Enterprise to a nebula where the Andorian fleet is hiding. Commander Shran is dubious, and abducts and tortures Soval. After believing him, Enterprise joins a fleet of six Andorian ships to intercept the Vulcans. Commander Tucker attempts to buy time by ordering Enterprise directly between the two fleets — this works for a while until Administrator V'Las orders them to be targeted too. Meanwhile, at The Forge, Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, and T'Pau, having found the sacred Kir'Shara (which the Syrrannites believe will usher a Vulcan enlightenment), endeavor to take it to the capital. En route, T'Pol and T'Pau discuss the taboo of mind-melds, and T'Pau offers to mind-meld with T'Pol. She states the meld is safe when performed by those trained in the art, and that Pa'nar Syndrome is merely the by-product of an improperly conducted meld. The trio are then attacked by Major Talok and Vulcan commandos, and T'Pol is captured while the others escape. She tells her captors that they are headed to Mount Seleya in order to mislead them from their true destination. She is then taken to the capital. Archer and T'Pau also arrive after T'Pol's husband, Koss, provides transporter security codes. They present the Kir'Shara to the Command and reveal that the embassy bombing was merely a pretext to weaken the pacifist Syrranites prior to the Andorian strike. Visibly angered, V'Las lunges for the Kir'Shara, but is stunned by High-Minister Kuvak, who orders the fleet to stand down. Enterprise returns to Vulcan, and Koss visits to release T'Pol from their marriage. Meanwhile, the Vulcan High Command is dissolved, granting Earth greater autonomy, and the katra of Surak is transferred to a Vulcan high priest. V'Las, relieved of his post, meets secretly with Talok, revealed as a Romulan agent, who states that the reunification of their worlds is only a matter of time. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # dotter31 on Friday, December 03, 2004 - 7:20 pm: I only have one immediate comment- the meeting at the very end was a surprise (I won't give it away, but it will be interesting to see how that is resolved in the future) but why was V'Las available to attend that meeting? Isn't someone under investigation usually monitored, or held in custody? Clint X on Friday, December 03, 2004 - 9:27 pm: I was wondering the same thing about V'las. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, December 05, 2004 - 1:01 pm: I thought of that too, but I figured that because Romulans like the one we saw are in high levels of the government, they probably have the means to spirit him or beam away for short periods before anyone becomes suspicious. Of course, even I have to admit that if that’s a prison uniform that V’Las is wearing, the embossed gold lettering down its right side seems a bit ornate. # The Undesirable Element on Saturday, December 04, 2004 - 12:15 am: McCoy couldn't do it even though he had Spock's katra in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Of course, maybe Spock's katra's just screwing with McCoy. Let him think he can do it and then say, "Whoops, I forget." Stone Cold Steven Of None on Saturday, December 04, 2004 - 9:41 am: But Seven Of Nine took out Tuvok in Voyager's The Raven with it; of course she had Borg implant doohickeys, though. # Trike on Saturday, December 04, 2004 - 12:32 am: The torture scenes reminded me of the ones between Garak and Odo from The Die is Cast. In both cases, technology made it possible to torture the victim. And in both cases, I found the scenes awkward and largely pointless. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, December 05, 2004 - 1:01 pm: In the prior episode, it was a narrative pretext to draw out Odo’s admission that deep down he wanted to be with his people, and Garak’s conflict about how much he had changed since his Obsidian Order days, and grown attached to the DS9 personnel, now having to torture one of them to prove himself. # The priest who accepted Surak's katra was portrayed by same actor who officiated at T'Pol's wedding, so we can assume it was the same person. As a mainstream priest, wouldn't he have been influenced by Vulcan society and not a practiced melder? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, December 05, 2004 - 1:01 pm: You just described Soval. He is mainstream, and he’s a Melder. # It was a big part of the middle chapter that Archer had to be the one to bring the kir'shara to the Vulcan people. But it never became evident why. In the end, it still seemed like happenstance -- only because Archer was closest when Syran died -- and not because only an outsider could awaken the people. '' Nove Rockhoomer on Tuesday, December 07, 2004 - 2:43 pm:'' Maybe Syrran "found" Archer with the intent of giving him the katra and his death just forced him to do it sooner. Of course, as someone else pointed out, I don't know how he would have found Archer in a vast desert. SeniramUK 13:02, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Maybe he spotted the shuttlepod coming down, realised where the occupants would be heading, and decided to wait for them. # elwood on Saturday, December 04, 2004 - 11:42 am: Why didn't bring the guards who engage the trio particle weapons with them? They only have those vulcan combat things. (their name anyone?) '''Dan Gunther on Saturday, December 04, 2004 - 12:01 pm: They're called "lirpas" and they didn't bring particle weapons because technology doesn't work in the Forge, as explained in The Forge. ''' Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise '